Easing into Love
by Darveyrocks
Summary: Set after the ethics hearing. Donna is still with Thomas but Harvey asks her to help him plan a baby shower for Louis


It was a beautiful Saturday morning in New York City. Too beautiful to take a cab, so Harvey finds himself walking to Donna's spin class. She promised to help him him throw Louis's baby shower after her class. It wasn't unusual for Harvey to ask her for helping. She knew he was in over his head the second Gretchen made him the host. A happy cover for what Harvey was really feeling. He missed her. Before he knew she was dating Thomas, he knew he was ready to be with her. When he found out about Thomas, he was crushed and heartbroken that maybe he missed his chance. But today, he was feeling better just knowing he would get to spend the day with Donna outside of work.

He arrived a few minutes early and decided to wait in the lobby. That's when he heard her distinct voice saying goodbye to some of her classmates. Harvey was instantly locked into her not expecting her too look so breathtaking in her sports bra and yoga pants. Her red hair pulled back into a ponytail showing off her long neck.

"Harvey? What are you doing here?" she asked clearly surprised by his presence.

"I was early, so I thought I'd wait for you here," he said before trailing off. He was entranced by her heavy breathing. Her ribs and ab muscles expanding and contrasting, clearly still out of breath from her ride. Harvey isn't one to ogle at her, but she noticed a change in him recently and he certainly wasn't doing a good job of hiding it this time.

"Well, I'm going to have to go home and shower first," Donna said wiping the sweat from her forehead. She slipped on an oversized off the shoulder tee. "Come on," She said. "You can wait on the couch." The two stalled down the sidewalk towards Donna's apartment. She couldn't shake the feeling from earlier when Harvey was staring at her. In fact, the past few weeks he had been staring, standing closer, and taking an interest in her what she does outside of the workplace. No one else would have notice the change. But to Donna, Harvey was being loud. She welcomed the attentiveness even though she was seeing Thomas. But it also made her worry. How long before she is forced to choose between Harvey and Thomas. Would she choose Harvey only to be fooled into loneliness again?

The two entered Donna's apartment, she went straight to the shower promising she'd be quick. Harvey sat on her couch and turned on the TV. He wasn't paying attention all he could think about was Donna, in the shower, wearing nothing. He closed his eyes and shook his head, if only, he hadn't taken so long to realize how much her loved her. He heard the water turn off at the same time her phone started ringing. Thomas was written on the caller ID. Just seeing his name made Harvey sick, but he picked up the phone and carried to Donna's room. She clearly heard the phone ringing because she opened the door just a crack before he could knock. Her hair was wet and she was wrapped in her towel. He couldn't see much, but it was enough to get his mind racing. She grabbed the phone and pressed to answer, saying thank you before closing the door.

"Hey Thomas! What are you up to?"

"Who did you say thank you to?"

"Oh, Harvey - he's here to plan Louis's baby shower. I'm just getting dressed and then we have several places to check out for a venue."

"You're not dressed and Harvey is at your house?" Thomas's tone was not something Donna was expecting. She was definitely not prepared for the accusation.

"Well- he's in the other room, Thomas. So..'"

"But you said he handed you his phone. And you weren't dressed at the time."

"It sounds worse than it really was. Nothing is going on."

"Look, Donna, this isn't the first time I've been worried that there is something more going on between you two. Tell me now, Do you love him?" Donna swallows hard. She can't believe this is already happening. Her feelings for Harvey are getting in the way of another relationship.

"I'll take your non-answer as a yes. I'm sorry Donna but I won't compete. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Thomas," is all she can croak out.

A few minutes later she emerges with damp hair and lounging clothes. It's not what Harvey expected to see. She is usually the best dressed person in the room. But it also doesn't take him long to see the pain in her eyes. He stands up to meet her in the middle of the room.

"What's wrong?" he asks tenderly. Donna's face broke into a crying mess.

"Thomas broke up with me," she cried out. Harvey rushed over to wrap his arms around Donna.

"Why?"

"You know why," she responds. It's not a clear answer, and yet Harvey can only hope it's because she has feeling for him. He doesn't respond to her explanation. He wants so badly to kiss her and tell her it's ok and she belongs with him. But after 15 years of knowing her, he doesn't want to begin a life together in the aftershock of a break up. Instead of kissing he just hugs her tighter. Inhaling her scent of freshly washed hair. He can't help himself and he kisses the top of her head. An intimate gesture that brought comfort and hope to both of them.

"Got any Chunky Monkey. If there is ever a need it's now!" Donna nodded. Harvey ran over to the freezer, got the ice cream, one spoon and sat next to her on the couch. He opened the container and scooped out the first bite. He wasn't sure if her should feed it to her or just hand her the spoon. Donna decided for him by opening her mouth and biting down. They both giggled. She grabbed the spoon and the rest of the container.

"Hey- I think sharing is ok," Harvey protested as he intercepted the next bite. "MMM. that's good stuff. Definitely medicinal." Donna smiled at his silly response but was reminded why they were eating ice cream at 10am. Harvey could see the medicinal effects were only temporary.

"We don't have to work on the shower today, if you're not up to it," Harvey says empathetically. The truth was she wasn't and she was thankful for the out. Nodding in agreement she said tomorrow would be much better.

—-

The next day Donna and Harvey meet at a coffee shop to discuss venues. Or at least that's what Donna thought. Harvey had been busy since leaving her apartment the day before, eager to start showing her how much he cares.

"How are you today?" Harvey asked rubbing her forearm.

"I'm ok, Harvey," Donna said almost convincingly, "Splash of vanilla?" She pointed to the coffee cups on the table.

"Is there any other way," he said with a cheesy grin. The two sit down and Harvey is anxious to share his news.

"I found the perfect baby shower venue. It's in the Hamptoms. A 10 bedroom house with the most beautiful indoor/outdoor entertaining space that overlooks the ocean. I got it for the weekend. I figured we'd invite our close friends to stay the weekend and it's a short drive for Louis and Sheila's families to attend just for the shower." Donna can't help but notice how adorable he looks when he's this excited. She also can't help herself from teasing him.

"A house in the Hamptoms?" she asked while raising an eyebrow, "Seems like an elaborate plan to see me in a bikini." He couldn't believe how right she was. The idea of her in a bikini after seeing her in her work out clothes was definitely what prompted this idea.

"Get your head out the gutter," he covered. "Unless, it's me you'd like to see in a speedo." Donna chuckles at the image.

"Ok, Harvey a weekend trip sounds like fun."

—-

It was a short turn around from when Gretchen asked Harvey to host a shower, to the actual weekend. He had asked Donna to drive up with him Friday night, so they could get everything ready for the next day. They both were nervous, because they had been flirting pretty heavily over the past two weeks and it seemed like this weekend could be their moment.

The drive in one of Harvey's car club cars felt like a date. They talked about their families, high school sweethearts, and funny moments from the firm.

When they arrived at the mansion, Donna was blown away. The cedar shingles, the wide open living space that opened up onto a terrace.

"Louis is going to love this," she screamed looking out onto the ocean. "Harvey, this is amazing. You did amazing." She hugged him tight, a few months ago it would have been taboo, but tonight it felt right.

"I didn't do too badly," he said with a wink. He could have kissed her right then and there. It was the perfect moment, but for some reason, he was scared like a teenager. That hesitation, mixed with a voice coming from the kitchen disrupted the moment.

The voice was coming form the party coordinator talking to the chef. Harvey and Donna walked into the kitchen to discuss all the final components of the next day's luncheon. It took hours. Harvey couldn't believe parties took this much effort. When the meeting was over, Donned stretched her arms and yawned. She was exhausted and also tired of waiting for Harvey to make a move. She rubbed his back briefly and said goodnight. Annoyed at himself, Harvey also went to bed without Donna, hoping tomorrow he would step up.

—

An hour before the party, Harvey was downstairs making sure all the centerpieces were perfect. He was also wondering when Donna would make an appearance. He thought she would have been downstairs with him an hour ago. He was about to call her when he saw her walking down the stairs. Donna was wearing a blush colored, form fitting, strapless dress. Harvey couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked stunning and she knew it. In fact, this form fitting dress was especially picked out to drive him crazy.

"You look beautiful," He said totally entranced by her yet again. She met his eyes with hers. She blushed seeing how taken he was with her. The feelings in the pit of her stomach kept her from breathing. He walked toward her, thinking this was the moment but instead all he could here was Louis's voice.

"Harvey! Donna! this place is magical. I'm so overwhelmed and lucky to have rich friends that have good taste." Donna turned her attention from Harvey to Louis.

"Anything for you Louis," she said with a wink.

"Esther is going to be so jealous," Louis continues, "Which is perfect. Sheila come and see what these two did!"

It wasn't long before the List and Saz families showed up along with the firm's top level partners/friends, Robert and even Mike and Rachel. 80 people came bring gifts for the baby, eating fresh seafood, and giving toasts to Louis and Sheila. It was the perfect luncheon. But thankfully, it only lasted two hours and the families retreated and the only left at the house were friends, who probably drank a little too much.

"Hey there" Donna said sauntering over to Harvey. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I think we make a pretty good party planning team." But just as quickly as she came over to him, she vanished to talk with Samantha and Rachel. Harvey is left in a daze.

"Hey man, what's going on with you," Mike asked giving Harvey a concerned pat on the back. The move over to the sofa. Harvey puts his head down onto his hands.

"Mike, I love Donna and I'm too much of a pussy to do anything about it. I feel like I'm in fucking high school when I'm alone with her." Mike chuckled a bit but stopped quickly realizing how much his friend was hurting.

"Harvey, you are the best closer in New York. How can you not close Donna? The woman you've loved for 15 years?"

"That's the problem. It's big. It's too monumental of a moment."

What Harvey doesn't know is that Donna is complaining to Rachel and Samantha about his lack of moves.

"Harvey is finally ready to be with me. For some reason he just won't make a move."

"So you want him to?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Well - yeah."

"Rachel, you should have seen him over the past few weeks," Samantha chimed in, "He's been almost all over her."

"You noticed that too?" Donna asked.

"Everyone has," Samantha leaned over and said with a whisper. Donna blushed at the revelation.

"Let's make him sweat," Rachel said raising an eyebrow.

"How?" She points to the hot tub in the corner.

"Let's go in the hot tub, Donna you make sure Harvey sees you in your bikini before you get in. I'll have Mike get Harvey to join us and we will leave you two alone… in the hot tub… wearing almost nothing," Rachel said with her signature sassy smile.

The girls went upstairs to change into their bathing suits only to return wearing the white terry cloth robes provided in the rooms. The hot tub was surrounded by hedges except for the main opening. Samantha and Rachel made sure to walk around so they were hidden by the bushes. Donna, who could see Harvey from the corner of her eye, slowly unties the belt from her robes. She was deliberately slow, like in the movies, making sure to get his heart pumping. Harvey's eyes were glued to her. Mike was doing his best not to laugh and destroy the moment. Donna's bathrobe falls to the ground. Harvey was transfixed on how the emerald green bikini perfectly complimented Donna's pale skin. He watched as she got into the hot tub and out of sight.

"Wanna get our swim trunks on? Harvey" Mike suggested.

"Oh ya!" Harvey said suddenly invigorated to make a move.

By the time they return, Samantha had already left the hot tub. Donna was sitting on the side, already feeling too hot.. or nervous. Mike joined his wife in the tub. Harvey got in next and sat close to Donna. The friends spent five minutes together in the hot tub telling old stories when Rachel whispered into Mike's ear that she wanted to go upstairs and …

The only two left in the hot tub were Donna and Harvey.

"Do you want to stay in a bit longer?" Harvey asked.

"Sure." It's a big hot tub that seats right, but Donna found herself getting closer to Harvey. Her heart started racing, her breathing slowed as she looked into his dark eyes seeing the same effect on him. The silence is heavy but they both know it's time to move their relationship forward. Harvey couldn't come up with the words to express his feelings, but he decided to risk everything. In one swift motion he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up on his lap. They shared one last look before he crashed his lips against her. The feeling was intense. She tasted sweet and he wanted more. As they continued to kiss, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Moving his hands up and down her waist until they fell on her breasts. Moving the small piece of clothing to the side he ran his mouth all over her chest and to her nipples. He bit down gently at first then little bit hard forcing her to cry out. Realizing they were in a semi public place, Harvey silences her with his mouth on hers. He deepens the kiss as he pulls her waist down her onto his lap as he hardens. She grinds her hips on top of him, knowing that she can't wait any longer, she pulls his member of his trunks and pulls her bathing suit bottoms to the side, guiding him into her. It's a feeling she's been waiting for since the other time. But this time it's better. Rocking her hips back and forth building up pressure, she knows she close. Harvey reaches down and runs his thumb on her clit. The sensation is enough to make her explode. Harvey isn't far behind, he comes after watching her climax.

"I love you," he said panting and resting his head on chest. She picked his head up and gazed into his eyes. "I love you too! But I gotta get out of here before I have heat stroke."

The pair put on their matching robes and walked inside the house hand in hand, only to receive a standing ovation and cheers from their friends.


End file.
